The Clone
by Randomfandom1207
Summary: During a mission Robin was kidnapped and replaced by a clone. Soon after the young justice team was formed they found the original. The clone quickly turns to the light. Will they get him back? What will they do? Rated T for future chapters


**(A/N I've had writers block for a while so I'm sorry for not updating them, I'll try to soon. This is just a random story I came up with about if Robin had been replaced by a clone, like red arrow, and was found just after the team was made. So I hope that you like it**

Most stories like this show how the main character becomes the hero of the story, but this one is about how I watched the side character take my place and become the hero. I used to be the hero but then the accident changed that, the accident that stopped me from doing what I needed to. Leaving my spot open for the taking. I was never meant to be hurt but that wasn't what fate had in store for me. My name is Dick Grayson and for only a few months I have been the hero Robin, sidekick to batman, the boy wonder; and this is the story of how all that changed and I was forgotten. This is how Robin became a villain. This is the story of how I was cloned.

CHAPTER 1

Today started of how every other day was, I went to school; listened to what I needed to. Only to keep up my appearance as Dick Grayson the ward of Bruce Wayne. At exactly 4 o'clock the final bell for school rang and I left, without another word. Despite who I lived with I was never that popular, one or two people noticed me for the good things. Even then it wasn't the most useful thing as I was picked on. I got a lift home from my butler/friend Alfred. Today I was more distant than usual, even I could tell that but no one said anything about it. When we reached the mansion I went straight upstairs to my room, well it was more like a single room apartment. I sat at my desk doing my homework, that day I didn't have much yet it still took me a good 2 hours. After that I was called down to the batcave to start patrol. The fun bit of my day had finally begun. I ran down the stairs jumping the last few and ran into the office where Bruce was waiting for me, I smiled at him and we went into the batcave and got changed. Then we left to go on the mission that changed the fate of me and all those around me.

It had begun as all the others did, get people out of the burning lab but it quickly went wrong. Of course I had to try and play hero and go in too far. I walked straight down to the basement and I found a lab that was still full of people. I turned to run but the doors slammed shut behind me a glass wall came down in front. I was trapped. The room started to fill with gas and I passed out. Batman was so going to kill me, I thought. When I eventually came to I was in a pod with a team of scientists watching me. Then I realized that I wasn't wearing my mask. They knew who I was, even worse they knew who Batman was. "What do you want from me?" I asked my voice barely above a whisper. They all looked at me with an odd look in their eyes, I recognized it. It was hunger, I'd seen it in the eyes of so many villains. It was a look that I had learned to fear over the years. A large robotic arm descended down from the ceiling, it attached itself to my chest. I knew what was going to happen moments before it did. A large charge of electricity was channeled through my body, I tried to keep in a scream but it didn't work. The torture felt like it went on forever the pain was constant. When it stopped the scientist weren't paying attention to me, they were looking at the pod next to me. I used the last of my strength to look over. Hanging suspended was a boy. That boy was me.

I hadn't known how to deal with it so all I did was stare. Why had they cloned me? What possible motive could they have to do that? To replace me? To kill Batman? What would they do? Another wire snuck down from the ceiling attaching itself to my chest and the world started fading into blackness. The last thought was that I was never getting out of there.

-some time later batman found 'Robin'. They continued as a team for several years until eventual the young justice team was formed by 'Robin', Aqualad and Kid Flash. They found Superboy in Cadmus and Miss Martian joined after. Their next mission was to go to a lab, the same lab that the original Robin disappeared-

Next time:

"... Is that..."

"... kill me..."

"... you lied to me..."


End file.
